


Falling For You (Literally)

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, and go away for a weekend competition, and have to share a room, and stiles gets hurt, they're on the track team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles were competing for the last spot on the team that was going to the State competition the next month. They were at one last tri-county competition where Stiles and Derek were going to go head to head for that last spot. Unfortunately for Stiles, he gets distracted easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt i got!  
> no beta so all mistakes are my own

Derek joined track because he was athletic and loved to be active. Stiles joined track as an outlet for all his excess energy. They were both great runners and towards the end of the season they were competing against each other for the last spot in the top 5 so they could be one of the few selected to go to State that year.

 

Derek and Stiles weren’t friends, exactly. Sure they were on the same team but the track team was huge so it wasn’t like they were forced to interact all the time. Outside of track, they ran in different social circles too. Derek had 3 friends and kept to himself whereas Stiles liked to hop around from group to group, being as social as possible.

 

The tri-county area was having their final meet that year and whoever won the race was getting that last spot.

 

“Scott you gotta help me out man,” Stiles said. “I’m rooming with Derek Hale this weekend at the competition. He’s my biggest threat this weekend and I need to beat him because I need that spot so I can go to State and then Nationals because I need to win Scott. I need to win!!!!!”

 

“Stiles man it’s gonna be fine. You’re better than him. Just focus and run faster?” Scott smiled. He wasn’t great at advice but ‘run fast’ seemed like a good one for a track meet.

 

The team bus left right after school on Friday and Stiles took his seat next to Danny. Danny was their best long distance runner while Stiles and Derek were the best short distance runners. The two groups didn’t mix that often but Stiles figured a 3-hour bus ride down to their next competition was a good time to catch up with Danny.

 

“So, you think I’m gonna kick Hale’s ass this weekend Danny?” Stiles joked.

 

“Ha. You wish Stilinski. I mean, obviously you’re good but I think Hale’s getting that last spot. But good luck man.” Danny joked back.

 

Stiles napped for the rest of the way to the hotel, knowing that he’d have to get in a workout session when he got there so now was his only rest time.

 

The team was handed their room keys and told to enjoy the rest of their night and to be back down in the lobby the next morning at 7am, dressed and ready to go.

 

Stiles headed up to his room and let himself in. Derek must have been on the second bus of kids because he wasn’t there yet. Stiles got changed into his workout clothes, grabbed a water bottle, and made his way down to the hotel’s gym. It was empty and Stiles was happy about that.

 

He set up at the weight bench and got started. About 30 minutes into his workout the door opened and in walked Derek. Stiles gave him a quick head nod while Derek just glared back.

 

Derek went for the treadmill and Stiles kept on going with his weights routine. After Stiles was done, he made his way back up, not waiting for Derek. He figured he’d get in his shower quickly before Derek came up and needed one too.

 

After he was done, he was sitting back on his bed, laptop open, and room service burger half eaten next to him. He was scrolling through Netflix and looking for a movie to keep him company that night.

 

As he was searching, Derek came back in the room, drenched in sweat. Stiles thought it was hot but he was never going to admit that out loud.

 

Derek didn’t say anything, just quietly grabbing some clean clothes and heading into the bathroom.

 

When Derek finished his shower, he ordered his own room service and took out a book. Stiles wanted to talk to Derek but he wasn’t even sure where to start. He and Derek weren’t really friends and he isn’t sure if they even have anything in common besides track.

 

As Stiles watched his movie, he noticed Derek glancing over at his screen every so often. He was sure that Derek couldn’t hear through Stiles’ headphones so he eventually paused the movie to ask Derek what was wrong.

 

“Everything ok Hale?”

 

“Hmm yeah sorry. I just.. you’re watching my favorite movie.”

 

“Oh. Well do you wanna watch with me? I’m about halfway through but considering it’s your favorite, I’m sure you don’t need to be caught up on what happened so far.” Stiles smiled at Derek. And wow Derek never got tired of seeing that smile. Sure that smile was never actually directed at him personally but it was beautiful.

 

“Yeah. Ok, cool.” Derek put his bookmark back in his book and scooted over to the edge of the bed so he could see the laptop more easily.

 

“You can come sit next to me on my bed if you want. I don’t bite,” Stiles smirked.

 

Derek awkwardly sat down next to Stiles, trying not to touch him but also trying to get comfortable. The two of them continued to watch the movie. Stiles leaned over into his backpack and pulled out a bag of Reese’s Pieces and starting to munch on them.

 

He looked over to Derek, holding the bag open. Derek shyly took a few, smiling at Stiles. After the movie was over, the stayed on the bed and started to talk. They managed to avoid talking about track all together; instead talking about everything they had in common.

 

They both were huge Star Wars fans, baseball fans (“No Derek, the Mets are better just admit it!” “Nope. Dodgers or nothing”), and they both really liked school. Derek was more of an English and history geek while Stiles himself really liked science and math.

 

“Maybe we could tutor each other in the future and stuff,” Stiles suggested. He watched Derek blush and nod his head. Maybe they could be friends despite all this track rival stuff. Turns out that Derek’s best friend Isaac and Stiles’ best friend Scott, both worked at the clinic together. Maybe they could get their friend circles to mix and they’d be able to hang out more.

 

They talked and talked and before they knew it, it was 2am. They had to be up, showered, fed, and ready in the lobby in 5 hours. Their lack of sleep was worth it though because the two boys really enjoyed it.

 

They both got up to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. They turned off the lights and got into their respective beds. Just as Derek was about to fall asleep, he heard Stiles’ voice.

 

“Hey Derek, I really enjoyed tonight. I know you don’t talk much to people you aren’t friends with so I appreciate you talking to me a lot tonight. And I know I ramble a lot sometimes and don’t know when to shut up and I’m probably a nightmare to share a room with because usually Scott’s the only one who can handle it because we’ve been friends for so long but you know what I mean,” Stiles rambled.

 

“Yeah. I know. But it’s ok. We’re friends now,” Derek replied back sleepily.

 

The few hours later they woke up insanely tired but ready for that day’s events. They showered quickly and went down to the hotel’s breakfast bar. After meeting up with the rest of their teammates they went to the lobby to wait for their coaches.

 

The busses showed up and the track team made their way onto the busses. Everyone was buzzing with excitement because Beacon Hills was favored to win majority of the events that day.

 

Stiles still had a smile on his face from the night before. It almost seemed like a dream, getting to talk to Derek Hale, seeing him smile and laugh so much. Derek didn’t smile much since his parents died in a car accident a few years ago but Stiles was happy to see him smiling again.

 

Scott sent him a text wishing him good luck so he typed back a quick reply.

To Scott: thanks man. Last night wasn’t too bad with Hale actually. We watched a movie and talked and got to know each other and my secret crush on his grew even more because he’s perfect! We’ll talk about it more when I get home Sunday night.

 

Stiles looked over to see Derek smiling down at his own phone, fingers flying across the screen. Stiles wondered what Derek was talking about but he didn’t want to glance over and risk being caught looking at Derek’s phone.

 

They talked a little more on the ride to the track but mostly sat in silence. Most of the team liked their quiet time before a big meet. They’d put in headphones and get in the zone.

 

The track was huge and there were already tons of people in the stands. The Beacon Hills team made their way to their designated area to start stretching out. Stiles and Derek kept sneaking glances at each other, small smiles on their faces.

 

That day, Derek and Stiles were both running the 100m dash, 200m dash, and 400m dash. While these races were important and they needed the first place points, their big race wasn’t until tomorrow. The next day was when the hurdle event and main 100m event was on and that was what would determine whether Stiles or Derek made it to State.

 

Stiles heard runners for the 200m dash being called to the line and he made his way over. This was the only race where he and Derek weren’t competing against each other. He started to shake out and get down into position.

 

He heard the gun go off and started to run. Usually he was never distracted while running but he still couldn’t get last night and Derek’s smile out of his mind. He made the mistake of turning his head slightly to see Derek clapping and cheering for him. It made Stiles’ heart beat even faster and because he was so distracted, he took the curve of the track wrong and his ankle went out from under him.

 

Stiles went down immediately, clutching his ankle while it throbbed with pain. The other runners had already passed him so his coaches were making their way out to the track to help him out.

 

“Stilinski, what happened?!” Coach shouted. “You were ahead, you were gonna win. What distracted you huh?”

 

Stiles looked past Coach and saw Derek standing there, a worried look on his face. Stiles shot him a small smile before turning his attention back to Coach.

 

“Sorry Coach I don’t know what happened. But it really hurts and I don’t think I can get up.”

 

Coach helped him up and walked him over to the side so they could get on with the next race. Stiles iced his ankle while he waited for an ambulance to come take him to the hospital. He called his dad on the ride there.

 

“Hey dad. Yeah no I’m ok. Well sorta. I did some damage to my ankle during my race and now I’m in an ambulance and headed to the hospital. It’s probably just a sprain or slight fracture but I just wanted to let you know.” He listened to his dad worry about him and apologize for not being able to meet him at the hospital because he was hours away.

 

“It’s ok dad. Coach is sending someone over after the track meet to keep me company and take me back to the hotel. I’ll keep you updated. Love you.”

He hung up and laid back down in the gurney.

 

When he got to the hospital they took him to get x-rays and hooked him up to a few tubes to get some fluids and pain medicine into him. The doctor told him that it was a severe sprain, extremely close to a hairline fracture. Doctor told him to stay off the foot for a few weeks and to keep icing it every few hours.

 

“Stiles.”

 

He whipped his head up to see Derek standing there.

 

“Hi Derek. Come on in.”

 

Derek made his way in the room, sitting down in the plastic chair next to Stiles’ bed.

 

“How you feeling? What did the doctor say?”

 

“Severe sprain so no more track for me. Lucky for you though huh. You get that last spot and get to go to State next month.” Stiles had a smile on his face but there was a sadness to his voice.

 

“I’m sorry. I know how much you wanted that spot and to earn it.”

 

“It’s alright Derek. You were probably gonna win anyways. Everyone knows you’re the best. You deserve it though. You’re gonna kick some major ass at State and maybe I’ll even come watch and cheer you on.”

 

Derek blushed at the thought of Stiles coming to a track meet just to cheer him on. After the doctor discharged Stiles, Derek took him out to the lobby to wait for the bus to come pick them up and take them to the hotel.

 

They sat in comfortable silence as they went back to the hotel. Derek helped Stiles off of the bus and walked with him as Stiles got used to the feeling of his crutches. They made it up to the room and Stiles sat down on his bed. Derek ordered the two of them room service and they got out Stiles’ laptop and found another movie to watch.

 

“OH! I forgot to ask. How did your races go?”

 

“I came in first for my last 2 races that you missed.” Derek started to blush again. Stiles had never seen the tips of someone’s ear turn so red, so fast. He found it cute though.

 

“Derek congrats! Told ya, you’re the best.” Stiles nudged Derek with his elbow, laughing before they turned back to the movie.

 

The next morning the team met up in the lobby again, ready for day 2 of their meet. Stiles didn’t have to get fully dressed in his uniform but he threw on his BH Track sweatshirt anyways and joined the team. He was still slow on his crutches but Derek stayed behind to help him.

 

Stiles sat with his teammates who weren’t running that day, keeping his eye on Derek the whole time. Derek looked good while stretching out, muscles pulling tight across his body while a thing layer of sweat already started to break its way across his skin.

 

Now that Stiles wasn’t running, Derek was almost guaranteed to win his races and get Beacon Hills the first place points they needed. Derek was in the starting position waiting for the gun to go off while Stiles stood by nervously waiting.

 

Stiles was nervous the entire time Derek was running, which wasn’t that long because Derek was fast. The second Derek crossed the finish line, the whole team started to cheer for him. Stiles wanted to jump around with them but he settled for clapping and yelling, flashing a beaming smile Derek’s way.

 

Derek made eye contact with Stiles, smiling back. They kept their eyes locked on each other as Derek made his way back over to his team and Stiles. They gave him high fives and slaps on the back while he walked by them and right in front of Stiles.

 

“I knew you’d win!” Stiles exclaimed and he pulled Derek in for a hug. “Congrats Derek. You seriously deserve it. I mean, I know you’re already going to State but wining 1st place is never a bad feeling.”

 

 

“Thanks Stiles,” Derek said back, smile still plastered on his face. Derek had about half an hour before his next race so he stretched out and talked to Stiles. Before he knew it, his second race was being called and he had to get up and make his way to the start line.

 

“Good luck Derek, not that you need it!”

 

“Yeah thanks. And I’ll try not to get distracted by anyone and accidentally sprain my ankle,” Derek smirked as he walked away.

 

Stiles’ jaw dropped. “WHAT wait what Derek WHAT!!!!!!”

 

Derek just smirked again and kept on walking. Somehow Derek knew why Stiles was distracted and that was embarrassing…wow.

 

Stiles snapped back to reality just in time to see Derek get ready for his race. Derek was even faster this time, coming in first by a good 3 seconds before everyone else.

 

Derek made his way back to Stiles who was smiling and cheering with the rest of the team. Derek pulled Stiles in for another hug.

 

Beacon Hills ended up winning the entire meet that afternoon and Coach took them out for pizza to celebrate. Stiles was quiet as he sat next to Derek. He was still embarrassed about earlier and wasn’t entirely sure how Derek knew he was the reason Stiles’ was distracted.

 

That night back at the hotel, Derek brought it up.

 

“You ok? You’ve been awfully quiet all night.”

 

“Yeah. I’m good. Just tired. Which is weird because I did literally nothing today but ya know…”

 

“Stiles c’mon what is it? I thought we were becoming friends. You can tell me.”

 

“It’s just….the whole thing you said about being distracted and spraining ankles..how did you know?”

 

Derek immediately felt bad for making that joke earlier so he jumped up from his bed and sat down next to Stiles in his.

 

“Oh. I… uh… you talk in your sleep? And mentioned something about ‘hot stupid team members distracting you and making you trip and then showing up at the hospital to take you home’.”

 

Now it was Stiles turn to blush, his cheeks going splotchy and red.

 

“I can explain? Well….yeah. No it’s pretty self-explanatory. You were there and smiling at me and it distracted me and I managed to twist my ankle and then you showed up at the hospital and well yeah.”

 

“Oh. Ok cool.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They awkwardly sat there for a few more moments before Stiles’ mouth started running again.

 

“So I think I like you? Well I mean I know I like you. A lot. I liked you before this weekend and this weekend made me like you even more and I think you like me too? But if you don’t can we pretend I didn’t say this and go back to being friends because I’m good at that. I’m good at being friends with people.”

 

Stiles looked up through his lashes to see Derek sitting a lot closer than he was before. Stiles couldn’t handle the silence and he was going to start talking again but then Derek’s lips were on his.

 

Derek curled his arm around the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss.

 

They pulled back eventually and Stiles was speechless.

 

“So, that means you like me right?”

 

“Yes Stiles, I like you back you big dork.”

 

“Ok good.” And Stiles pulled him in for another kiss. His weekend with Derek wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it was gonna be. Maybe he should sprain his ankle more often.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
